May's Glaceon
| numepsh=7| prevonum=133 | location=Fuchsia City| epnum=AG157 | epname=Time Warp Heals All Wounds| evolution=1| firstevoep=DP076| numeps1=at most 110| firststagename=Eevee| secondstagename=Glaceon| firstevoname=Prior to A Full Course Tag Battle!| evo1num=471| current=In rotation| enva1=Kayzie Rogers| java1=Megumi Hayashibara| java2=Megumi Hayashibara| }} May's Glaceon (Japanese: ハルカのグレイシア Haruka's Glacia) was the second that obtained in the Kanto region, and her seventh overall. History May received an from a worker named Christopher in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, which hatched into an in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Since then, it became a major part of May's team, watching every one of May's Contests since it hatched. Eevee made its stage debut in What I Did for Love!, in which it went up against and his in the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest. Although Marshtomp could use its fins to sense Eevee's underground movements and detect exactly where it would come up after using Dig, Eevee eventually scored a win for May. Eevee took part in the Battle Round of the Kanto Grand Festival in Thinning the Hoard!. It showed great battling skills and impressive synchronicity with May's Munchlax, being able to combine its attacks with Munchlax's to take down Harley's and . Eevee appeared again in Once More With Reeling! to perform in the Appeals Round of the Contest, an informal event not sanctioned by the Pokémon Activities Committee. It proved to be a great performer, coming in first for the appeals and allowing to compete in the Battle Round. In A Full Course Tag Battle!, May introduced her newly evolved Glaceon soon after she was reunited with . She revealed that Eevee evolved into Glaceon after coming into contact with the Ice Rock near Snowpoint City. commented that Glaceon was very cute. It was called out once again in order to help out Roman and Kylie in retrieving the restaurant's stolen food, where it battled alongside Dawn's Buneary. Both of them started off with a double , causing James's Carnivine and Jessie's Seviper to freeze. Followed by its and Buneary's , they blasted off their opponents. In Strategy With a Smile!, May used Glaceon in the finals of the Wallace Cup, where it went up against Dawn's Piplup, in its first battle as a Glaceon. The fierce battle concluded with Dawn as the winner, though Glaceon lost the match by only a few points. Although Glaceon was saddened by the loss, May said that it did great. Personality and characteristics As an Eevee, it had the typical traits of its species: playful demeanor, affection for its Trainer, and loyalty. It was also quite energetic. Being a recently hatched Pokémon at the time, Eevee had great curiosity as shown by its fascination for the ocean. Upon evolution, its personality changed moderately. While Glaceon retained its loyalty and affection for its Trainer, its playful demeanor had been replaced by a more assertive and slightly aggressive one that shows mostly during battle. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Dig|2=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Shadow Ball|1=Dig|2=Tackle}} as an Eevee|image2=May Glaceon mod 6}}|0=Ice Shard|1=Mirror Coat|2=Secret Power|3=Iron Tail|4=Shadow Ball|5=Ice Beam}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Ice Shard|1=Mirror Coat|2=Secret Power|3=Iron Tail|4=Shadow Ball|5=Ice Beam}}}} Moves improvised Trivia * Of all the main characters' Pokémon that debuted as s, Glaceon took the longest to hatch, at 7 episodes. * Glaceon is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character that has evolved by being in a certain location (in this case, near an Ice Rock). Related articles Category:May's Pokémon Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs de:Maikes Glaziola es:Glaceon de May/Aura fr:Givrali de Flora it:Glaceon di Vera ja:ハルカのグレイシア zh:小遥的冰伊布